Emperor's Swords (Bellicas)
The Emperor's Swords is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding and the second Chapter to bear the name. The Emperor's Swords was wiped out in 970.M41, when a massive force of Necrons that had just awakened deep beneath their Chapter homeworld of Bellicas assaulted their fortress-monastery and slaughtered every last Emperor's Swords Space Marine over the course of a three-week-long siege. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Galthamor (925.M41)' - Skullkrumpa -- the infamous Red Scourge of Galthamor -- was an ambitious and foul-tempered Evil Sunz Ork Warboss and one-time favoured minion of the great Warlord Grax himself. In 925.M41, Skullkrumpa's Speed Freeks laid waste to the Hive World of Galthamor. The second iteration of the Emperor's Swords Chapter, this one based on the world of Bellicas, defended the besieged Imperial world, but Skullkrumpa managed to personally slay the Emperor's Swords' Chapter Master Kendral during the assault on Fireheart Hive, the planet's primary population centre. Following the death of their Chapter Master, the enraged Emperor's Swords managed to drive off Skullkrumpa's forces. *'The Hall of Swords (970.M41)' - The Emperor's Swords Chapter, the second to bear the name, was destroyed when a Tomb World awakened beneath its fortress-monastery on the world of Bellicas. Those forces isolated outside were swiftly overwhelmed, but the fate of those within was far grimmer. Necron Crypteks shut down the defences and entombed the Space Marines within their own citadel. Waves of Necron Warriors marched through the shadowed halls, each with the aim of accruing more kills than his peers. Though the Space Marines fought with determination and never once surrendered to terror, after three weeks the contest went to Necron Lord Trakesz following his personal decapitation of Captain Arnoc Voreign. Two decades later, in 990.M41, the Fire Lords Chapter descended upon the blighted world of Bellicas, exterminating the Necron menace and avenging the destruction of the Emperor's Swords. Notable Emperor's Swords *'Chapter Master Kendral' - Kendral was Chapter Master of the Emperor's Swords in 925.M41. Kendral died at the hand of the infamous Ork Skullkrumpa while defending the world of Galthamor. Though he died, the remainder of his force was so enraged by his death that the Space Marines drove off the Ork forces. *'Captain Arnoc Voreign' - Arnoc Voreign was a Captain of the Emperor's Swords Chapter, who in in 970.M41 helped to lead the stubborn defence against the encroachment of a massive Necron invasion force, when the Astartes discovered to their shock that their homeworld Bellicas was actually a Tomb World and that the Necrons had awoken beneath their own fortress-monastery! Despite their best efforts, their fortress' defences were overcome and the Astartes found themselves trapped within their own citadel. Despite their hopeless situation, Captain Voreign continued to valiantly fight against wave after wave of Necron Warriors. Though they fought with determination and never once gave in to their dire circumstances, three solar weeks later the Necrons emerged triumphant from the fortress-monastery after having completely wiped out the Emperor's Swords. Their Necron Lord had also personally decapitated Captain Voreign. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Emperor's Swords Chapter colours are not recorded in current Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Emperor's Swords' Chapter badge is not recorded in current Imperial records. Canon Conflict There is some ambiguity in existing canon in regards to the existence of the Emperor's Swords Chapter. Apparently there were two Space Marine Chapters named the Emperor's Swords, and both were destroyed in their entirety. The first was decimated by the insidious actions of the Alpha Legion on their homeworld of Ghorstangrad, after its Initiates were subverted by the Alpha Legion for 300 standard years. The world then fell to Chaos and became a stronghold for the Chaos Space Marines. The second Chapter to bear the name was destroyed when the automatons of a Necron Tomb World stirred to life beneath their fortress-monastery on their Chapter world of Bellicas in 970.M41. See Also *'Emperor's Swords' Sources *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pg. 27 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 49 *''White Dwarf'' 390 (US), "The Battle for Cardrim," pg. 30 es:Espadas del Emperador (Bellicas) Category:E Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding